Somehow, Satan Got Behind Me
| }} /Credits|Credits}} /Gallery|Gallery}} /Transcript|Transcript}} }} "Somehow, Satan Got Behind Me" is the twenty-first episode of the second season of Millennium. Synopsis Four demons discuss their individual interactions with humans, each telling a story of how one particular man apparently saw their true essence. Summary Four elderly men meet for coffee late at night. The fourth to arrive is hostile to the waiter, who secretly urinates in the man's coffee. The man, Abum (Dick Bakalyan), realizes this, and the group share a laugh over it, during which they are revealed to actually be demons. One of them, Blurk (Bill Macy), complains that there are no strong personalities in this century. He tells a story of Perry, a man he met hitch-hiking, who he molded into a serial killer over encouraging conversations. Perry sought to emulate Johnny Mack Potter, the country's most prolific killer, and to break his record number of murders. As Perry drew level with Potter's figure, Blurk grew bored accompanying him on the "mundane" murders of prostitutes and vagrants. Blurk gave an anonymous tip to the police that leads to Perry's arrest; one of the men present at the arrest—offender profiler Frank Black (Lance Henriksen)—seems to see through Blurk's human disguise. In prison, Perry is murdered by his cellmate Johnny Mack Potter, reclaiming his record. Abum tells another story, which he believes shows that mankind no longer needs demonic temptation to be damned. Abum followed an everyman figure called Brock, watching his grindingly repetitive life. Brock visited a strip club often but without joy, which led Abum to believe he no longer took pleasure from sinning. One day, Abum added an additional irritation to Brock's life, posing as a traffic warden and giving him a ticket. This was enough to drive Brock to suicide. However, during this time, Abum also encountered Black, who again saw his demonic nature. Greb (Alex Diakun) shares his tale, of a television censor called Waylon Figgleif. Figgleif's overzealous approach to censorship leads Greb to try pushing his limits. Greb assumed the form of a small demonic baby and reveals himself to Figgleif, who breaks down and starts attempting to censor everyday life. Greb repeats this trick, and encourages Figgleif to go on a killing spree—Figgleif takes a gun, bursts onto the taping of a science-fiction show about alien abduction, and kills several actors. Greb's methods and effectiveness are dismissed until he reveals the story's epigram. Figgleif's spree was caught on camera, and broadcast by another network as a found footage special. However, Greb also notes that he too was spotted by Black during this. The fourth devil, Toby (Wally Dalton), is convinced that Black really does know that they are demons. Toby also recounts his story, in which he begins to feel ennui at his failure to damn humans for some time. He meets and courts an aging stripper, Sally, who falls in love with him. Their relationship blossomed, despite her having seen his true demonic form. One day Toby leads her to believe he is about to propose to her, before instead curtly insulting and breaking up with her. He later visited her home to find police investigating her suicide—a successful damnation. However, he also encounters Black, who sees his true nature. Instead of recoiling or reacting, Black simply tells Toby that he sees how lonely he must be. Toby's story affects all the gathered demons, who realize how lonely they really are. As they get up to leave, Abum praises the shop's coffee and briefly reveals his true form to the waiter. Background Information Cast and Characters *Alex Diakun (Greb) previously played Curator in The X-Files episode "Humbug", Tarot Dealer in "Clyde Bruckman's Final Repose", Dr. Fingers in "José Chung's From Outer Space" and Dr. Ephraim Fabricant in the Millennium episode "Lamentation". *Dan Zukovic (Waylon) previously played Agent in The X-Files episode "Musings of a Cigarette Smoking Man" and Robbinski in the Millennium episode "José Chung's Doomsday Defense". *Gabrielle Rose (The Aging Stripper) previously played Anita Budahas in The X-Files episode "Deep Throat" and Dr. Zenzola in "The Host". *Stephen Holmes (Perry) previously played Eedo Bolow in the Millennium episode "Gehenna". *Bill Mackenzie (Brock) previously played Bus Driver in The X-Files episode "Teliko". *Fawnia Mondey (Stripper) previously played Ruby Tip Stripper in the Millennium episode "Pilot" and Lauri in "Loin Like a Hunting Flame". *Kett Turton (Devil Worshipper) previously played Ghost Storyteller in Millennium episode "The Curse of Frank Black". *Michael Sunczyk (Johnnie Mack Potter) previously played Doorman in Millennium episode "Loin Like a Hunting Flame". Cast Main Cast *Lance Henriksen as Frank Black *Megan Gallagher as Catherine Black Guest Starring *Bill Macy as Blurk *Dick Bakalyan as Abum *Alex Diakun as Greb *Wally Dalton as Toby *Dan Zukovic as Waylon *Gabrielle Rose as The Aging Stripper *Stephen Holmes as Perry Co-Starring *Bill Mackenzie as Brock *Austin Basile as Donut Clerk *Fawnia Mondey as Stripper *Kett Turton as Devil Worshipper *Michael Sunczyk as Johnnie Mack Potter References SEMICOLON-SEPARATED LIST OF ITEMS/LOCATIONS REFERENCED IN EPISODE (BUT NOT LINKED TO IF ALREADY LINKED IN SUMMARY OR GUEST STARS SECTIONS) Category:Millennium episodes =Episode Navigation=